Edward Plays The Sims 3
by AndShe'sAfraid
Summary: The title explains it all;;Give it a chance?*:D


**Edward Plays the Sims 3.**

**[Post-Eclipse]-I don't own Twilight, enough said.**

* * *

"Love, what are you doing?"Edward asked

"Sshh...You have to be extremely quiet!"I whispered

I peeked up from the laptop screen in front of me and saw his eyebrows knit.

"Uhh-Why?"He asked

I glared at him.

"Why?"He whispered

"Because, I'm trying to make a Sim." I said before returning to the grueling process that has taken _30 minutes _already.

"A What?"

"A Sim! Jesus Christ-it's like you've been _deprived_ your whole life!"

"Uh-What?"

"Edward...shut-up and get out." I said

He looked at me and sat down beside me to get a good look at the computer screen.

He never does what hes told...maybe i should spray water on his face. That usually works on dogs, right?

Nah-He probably get freaked.

"What's that?"He asked pointing at the screen

"That's a screen, babe."I said rolling my eyes

He looked at me un-amused before rolling his eyes.

"I know_ 'that'_ love, what's the person-like thing?"

"A Sim."

"What does it do?" He asked

"Stuff."

He stayed quiet the remainder of the create-a-sim process and started asking questions when i moved the couple into a house.

_**10 minutes later...**_

"Uh-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like i'm doing?"

"What does Woo-hoo, mean?"

"Edward..You know what it means."

"No...I think i know what it means, but what does it really mean?"

"You know..."

"_Do I?_" He asked smirking

I glared at him for a moment, before responding, "It means their fucking each other under the covers..That's why there are **cute **little fireworks."I said smiling brightly.

He looked at me dumbfounded for a moment and began to speak again, but was interrupted.

"Who's _Fucking_ Who!" Emmett asked storming into the room

"My Sims."

"Your What?"

"My Sims."

"Your What?"

"Is everyone in this family deprived?"I asked frustrated

"Edward explain, please."

Edward started to explain to Emmett until he started making whipping noises thus made Edward glare at me.

His own fault.

"Just do it."I stated

Edward began to explain to Emmett and he actually looked intrigued.

"So it's like animated Porn?"He asked genuinely confused.

"No-Yes, yes it is." I said smirking

Edward raised his eyebrow, but i simply shook my head.

"Hey-"I was interrupted by my cellphone.

"Hold On."I said before reaching into my back pocket to get my cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Bellla!"I heard Alice sing.

"Uh-Bella no es aqui?"I said sort of unsure of myself.

"I didn't know you knew Spanish."

"I don't."I said.

"Mmkay...Come downstairs i have to show you something."

"And you couldn't of yelled for me?"

"And wear out these beautiful lungs, i think not." She said sounding shocked.

"Your a Vampire, Alice."

"Your point is?"

"Uh-Okay, i'll be down in 1."

"Alright."

I closed it before placing it in my pocket.

"Alice wants me."

"I heard." Edward said

"Know what she wants."

"Not a clue, she's singing Cherry Bomb in her head."

"Oh-alright you can play for awhile, until i'm back."I instructed

He nodded his head.

"Awe, why don't i get to play!"Emmett whined

"Because."I said standing up.

"Because, what?"

"Because, your face might break the screen."

"Ooh, you need some ice for that burnn?"Edward said chuckling

We just looked at him.

"Well,_ 'I'_ thought it was funny."He said mumbling while looking at the screen.

"Anyways.."I said looking back at Emmett."I'm out, be back in 20" I said leaving the room.

_**20 minutes later...**_

"Hey Guys, did you know, "I said trailing off as i saw Edward looking frustrated at the computer screen and Emmett behind him pointing at something.

"Hey, maybe you could..no,t hat wouldn't work."Emmett said

"What-wouldn't work?" I asked

"Edward is-"Emmett began before Edward cut him off.

"I'm _'trying'_ to kill Tim, but he keeps coming back to life!"He groaned.

"Maybe it's because he has that unlucky trait, like Bella."Emmett said while i began to narrow my eyes at him.

"Ugh!"Edward sighed, "Oh-well it's kind of fun to kill him over and over again."He said smirking.

"Right!"Emmett boomed

I was about to laugh when i realized what they were doing.

"NOOOO!"I yelled jumping for the computer, knocking down Edward in the process, which is pretty unbelievable.

"What!"He asked getting up as i held onto the now closed, but still on laptop.

"Your gonna make Ronda sad."

"Who gives a shit about Ronda!"Emmett yelled before taking the laptop away from me.

_**2 Minutes later..**_

Emmett was about to destroy Tim and Edward was helping him.

Can you believe this shit, my _own_ soon-to-be husband is a traitor.

Asshole, See if he gets any Sex after Marriage-no._ I _wouldn't be able to live.

I chuckled to myself, before i began to make a plan to get the laptop back.

Right as i was about to lunge for Edward and Emmett was about to make a_ 'Click'_ that would end Poor Tim's Life, Alice came rushing in.

"STOP!"She yelled

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"What!"Emmett asked annoyed everyone was getting in the way of Tim's Death.

"You _can't _kill Tim!"She shrieked

"And why the hell not?"Emmett asked getting up from the leather brown chair with the laptop on his palm.

"...Because he's my Father."

_**[To Be Continued..]:D**_

So do whatever you want. Review or not, because...i really;;

do care;p


End file.
